Les Interrogations du Maoh
by Paige0703
Summary: Yuuri se pose de plus en plus de questions sur les sentiments de Wolfram à son égard. Et si le blond aimait plus la Maoh que Yuuri lui même ? Yuuri décide d'en avoir le cœur ne mais la conversation tourne vite au drame. Et si c'était vraiment la fin de leur couple ? Laissera t-il vraiment cela arriver ?


_Ça faisait bien longtemps que j'avais commencé cette fic mais je n'avais pas le courage de la finir... voilà qui est fait. J'espère qu'elle plaira à quelques-uns d'entre vous._

_Bonne lecture._

_Kiss_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Les Interrogations du Maoh**_

Yuuri tournait encore et encore dans sa chambre. Ces pensées étaient toutes tournées vers une seule et même personne. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant il ne pouvait l'empêcher d'accaparer son esprit. De plus, son obsession le suivait même aux pays des rêves. Maudit blond aux yeux verts, quand donc lui ficherait-il la paix ?!

Il était parti depuis maintenant une dizaine de jours de Shinmakoku et se doutait bien qu'à son retour son "fiancé" lui ferait toute une scène. _"Tu en as mis du temps à __revenir__ ! T'es vraiment un __boulet__."_ ou encore _"Et puis d'abord tu faisais quoi pendant tout ce temps ? Avec qui ? Alors Monsieur le Tricheur ?"_ Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la future scène lui Wolfram avant de déprimer de nouveau.

- Maudit sois-tu Wolfram... Tout ça c'est de ta faute d'abord ! Baka...

Yuuri finit par donner un coup de pied dans son bureau, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire crier de douleur, et ne le calma en rien du tout, loin de là. Il décida finalement qu'il serait peut-être bon de sortir faire un tour, se changer les idées... et ainsi essayer d'oublier ce petit blond démoniaque.

Une fois dehors, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, il erra par ci par là, ce laissant simplement guider par ses pas. Arrivé au parc il décida de s'acheter une glace et s'installa sur le rebord de la fontaine, profitant ainsi un peu plus du beau temps. Il observa silencieusement son reflet dans l'eau, se demandant ce que les autres faisaient en ce moment même.

Il imaginait parfaitement Gwendal essayant d'échapper à Anissina et à sa dernière invention. Günter en train de pleurer dans un coin, se demandant comment allait le Maoh. Wolfram en train de le maudire pour son absence beaucoup trop longue à son goût, Greta s'amusant tranquillement ou encore Celi toujours en quête d'Amour. Et bien sur Conrad, calme, attendant patiemment son retour.

Il toucha du bout des doigts la surface de l'eau mais rien ne se passa. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Comment je vais faire Wolfram... Et zut !

Sa glace coulait désormais sur la main. Il lécha rapidement avant d'engloutir le reste avant qu'elle ne fonde complètement.

- Tu avais si faim ?

Yuuri se retourna et se retrouva face à Murata, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah c'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Me promener. Et toi ? lui répondit Murata.

- Pareil.

Murata s'installa à côté de son ami. Il remarqua évidemment que ce dernier ne semblait as en très grande forme. Intelligent comme il l'était il se doutait déjà de la raison de cette "déprime'.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Yuuri ?

- Hein… Heu non, ça va. Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais que tu peux tout le dire. On est ami après tout. Qu'importe le sujet, même si c'est quelque chose de vraiment personnelle je pourrai peut-être t'aider.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, tenta Yuuri.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir.

Yuuri préféra ne pas répondre. Il hésitait à lui avouer ses sentiments pour le blond... que penserait-il de ça ? Mais en même temps peut-être qu'il pourrait vraiment l'aider à y voir plus claire et dans ce cas... vaudrait mieux lui en toucher un mot.

- En fait, comment le Maoh, ça concerne Wolfram et...

- Tes sentiments à son égard ?

- Co... comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Yuuri.

- Je vois bien que depuis qu'on est revenu tu es de plus en plus bizarre. le reste c'est de la simple déduction. Je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le penses. Allez, racontes tout au grand Murata.

- Ben en fait je... je crois que, comment dire, que je...

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Heu, oui, répondit quelque peu gêné.

- Et ça te dérange ?

- Non, enfin pas vraiment, c'est juste que lui... Je ne sais pas si... enfin voilà quoi.

- Si je te dis qu'il t'aime aussi, que vas-tu faire ?

- Si il m'aime... Rien ne me dit que ce n'est pas le Maoh qu'il aime et pas vraiment moi.

- C'est donc ça qui te tracasse.

- En gros je pense que oui.

- Tu ne penses pas que le meilleur moyen de savoir la vérité serait directement d'aller lui demander ?

- Mais ça va ! Je pourrais jamais lui demander un truc comme ça ! Et si en fait il ne me considère que comme un ami, et que c'est juste qu'il prenne son rôle trop au sérieux...

- Yuuri si j'étais toi j'écouterai mon conseil. Va voir Wolfram et discute avec lui. Fais moi confiance, je suis sur que tout se passera bien.

- Ouais. On verra quand on y retournera, je verrai à ce moment-là.

- Dans ce cas...

Murata se laissa tomber en arrière tout en entraînant Yuuri dans sa chute. Ils furent tous les deux aspirés par un tourbillon, sorti de nul part dans la fontaine, les menant droit à Shinmakoku.

Ils se relevèrent, finalement arrivé au Temple. Seul Conrad était là pour les accueillir.

- Okaeri.

- Conrad, tu es tout seul ? demanda Yuuri tout en sortant de la fontaine.

- Ulrick est en pleine prière et les autres nous attendent au Palais. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher de partir, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Le trajet fut assez silencieux. Conrad tenta à deux ou trois reprises d'entamait la conversation avec le Maoh, mais il abandonna finalement l'idée. A peine Yuuri arrivé Yuuri parti à la recherche bu blond, laissant en plan Murata, Conrad et Günter qui venait l'accueillir. Il ne mit pas longtemps à mettre la main dessus. Le blond s'apprêtait justement à entrer dans leur chambre quand il aperçu Yuuri.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu rentres ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un boulet... laisser ton fiancé sans nouvelle aussi longtemps, commença à s'emporter Wolfram. J'espère que tu n'as dragué personne tricheur, parce que je te signale...

- Pourquoi ? l'interrompis Yuuri.

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi tu espères que je ne n'ai séduit personne ?

- C'est évident, rétorqua le blond entrant finalement dans la chambre.

Yuuri le suivait, et non, pour lui ce n'était pas si évident que ça.

- Non, pour toi ça l'es peut-être, mais pas pour moi...

- C'est pas possible... Je te rappelle qu'on est fiancé et que donc tu n'as pas le droit de séduire d'autre personne vu que tu m'as déjà. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué à comprendre.

- C'était une erreur, ajouta le Maoh.

- Qu... Quoi ? demanda Wolfram surpris.

- Quand je t'ai giflé je ne savais pas qu'on serait fiancé. j'ai fait ça sous le coup de la colère je te rappelle. Je ne savais pas que ça aurait de telles conséquences.

- Tu le regrettes alors ? Tu veux tout annuler ?

- Et toi, pourquoi tu n'as pas annulé ? On ne peut pas dire que tu me m'appréciait beaucoup quand je suis arrivé, c'était même tout le contraire... Tu tiens tant que ça à ta position ? Être le fiancé du Maoh te plaît tant que ça ?

Yuuri ne savait pas vraiment comment la conversation avait pu prendre une telle tournure. Il était venu pour savoir ce que le mazoku ressentait vraiment pour lui et au lieu de ça il ne cessait de lui faire des reproches...

- C'est ce que tu penses de moi alors ? demanda Wolfram visiblement blessé par les accusations de Yuuri. C'est pour ça que tu es finalement revenu ?

Yuuri ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il voyait bien qu'il avait blessé le jeune homme, mais pourquoi celui-ci ne répondait pas à ses questions aussi ? Cherchait-il juste à fuir... Ses pensées s'embrouillaient de plus en plus quand Wolfram ajouta finalement.

- Je vois. Je crois que j'ai du me tromper sur ton compte, tu n'es pas un boulet, tu es bien pire que ça. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Il quitta alors la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Comment Yuuri pouvait-il pensait ça de lui... Depuis le temps, il n'avait pas compris que ce n'était pas un rôle qui jouait mais que c'était ce qu'il ressentait vraiment ? Il était jaloux et alors, il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait mauvais caractère et était certes têtu, mais ses sentiments avaient toujours étaient sincères... Yuuri était vraiment un abruti pour ne pas l'avoir compris et pour avoir tout pris de travers. Wolfram alla finalement s'enfermer dans sa chambre ne souhaitant voir personne.

Le Maoh était désormais seul dans la pièce. Il observa quelques minutes la porte, comprenant peu à peu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait-il était aussi loin dans ses accusations ? Il avait bien vu que ses propos avaient blessé le mazoku, alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour s'excuser ? Pour le retenir ? Et si il avait vu juste et que c'était ce qui avait en réalité blessé le blond ? Et lui, que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il était à peine arrivé et était encore plus perdu qu'avant.

- " Tout se passera bien"... Mon oeil, ouai, dit-il avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence plus que pesant. Gwendal fini même pas partir avant la fin, ne supportant pas l'atmosphère qui régnait. Conrad tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas alors que Murata manger tranquillement, comme ci de rien était. Ils finirent cependant par quitter la table. Conrad fut étonné de voir que son frère et Yuuri prenait des directions opposées.

- Tu sais quelque chose, non ? demanda t-il à Murata tout en montrant les deux jeunes homme qui venaient de partir.

- Qui sait... dit-il simplement avant de partir.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Yuuri et Murata était revenu à Shinmakoku. Le palais entier savait désormais que Yuuri et Wolfram faisait désormais chambre à part et certaines rumeurs disaient même que leurs fiançailles étaient sur le point d'être annulé. Beaucoup de comprenait pas trop pourquoi au vu des sentiments des deux garçons l'un pour l'autre. Il étaient plus que clair que ces deux là s'aimaient... Les seuls qui semblaient ne pas le voir étaient les deux jeunes hommes concernés.

Yuuri errer dans les couloirs du palais, comme il l'avait fait les deux jours précédents. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'enferma finalement dans la bibliothèques ne supportant plus tous ces regard compatissants qu'on lui jetait.

- On peut dire que tu sais comment compliqué les choses toi, remarqua Murata sortant des rayons de la bibliothèques.

- Et toi tu surgit toujours de nul part... rétorqua Yuuri se remettant de la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Comment tu as fait pour que Wolfram demande finalement à ce que vos fiançailles soit rompu ?

- Il l'a demandé alors...

- T'es vraiment lent à la détente. Si tu n'en as envie tu devrais la dire à Wolfram. Dit lui ce que tu ressens et tu sauras enfin la vérité. Essaie juste de ne pas encore aggraver la situation.

- C'est trop tard maintenant... il doit me détester. Et puis je ne sais toujours pas ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'ai pas...

- J'ai demandé à Günter d'attendre un peu pour les papiers, le rassura Murata, alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'être enfin honnête. Tu as déjà tout perdu je te signale, alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

Murata ne laissa pas le temps à Yuuri de répondre quoi que ce soit et parti, le laissant de nouveau seul avec ses pensées. Il espérait juste que Yuuri ne tarderait pas trop tout de même. Il savait à quel point Yuuri pouvait être long à prendre des décisions... mais plus il attendait et plus il en souffrait, et il en était de même de Wolfram.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Yuuri passa le reste de la journée à peser la pour et le contre, à repenser à tout ce qu'il c'était passé entre lui et Wolfram depuis son arrivée essayant de trouver des réponses à se questions.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que le dîner était terminé et qu'ils étaient tous retourner dans leur chambre quand Yuuri prit enfin sa décision. Il quitta alors sa chambre pour celle du blond. Il se dépêcha arrivant enfin devant la porte de la chambre. Il reprit sa respiration, essayant de se calmer le plus possible. Il frappa finalement, craignant un peu la réaction qu'aurait le bond en le voyant.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Wolfram surpris par la venu du Maoh.

- Je... Je voudrais te parler.

- J'ai pas le temps.

Il tenta de refermer la porte mais Yuuri l'en empêcha.

- S'il te plais, j'en aurai pas pour longtemps, tenta de nouveau Yuuri.

Le blond sembla hésiter avant de finalement répondre :

- T'as cinq minutes, dit-il en s'écartant.

Yuuri entra alors, soulagé que le mazoku lui laisse finalement une chance de s'expliquer. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait plus vraiment par où commencer. Devait-il lui dire de but en blanc ce que lui il ressentait ? Devait-il lui expliquer comment il en était arrivé à douter de ses sentiments ? Ou devait-il d'abord s'excuser pour ce qui lui avait dit ?

- Alors, je te signale que le temps passe, remarque Wolfram.

Yuuri se retourna alors, faisant ainsi face au jeune homme.

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire.

Wolfram ne répondit rien, attendant juste la suite.

- Je... En revenant je n'avais pas du tout prévu de te dire tout ça, c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ? Tu ne savais pas comment te débarrasser de moi alors tu t'es dit qu'en me blessant je partirai de moi-même ? Et bien bravo, tu as réussi.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Je... Quand je suis rentré chez moi, je... je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi et...

- C'est vrai ? l'interrompis le blond touché par cet aveu.

- Oui. C'est pourquoi je n'avais aucune raison d'aller je ne sais pas qui vu... vu que c'est toi que j'aurai voulais voir mais... s'interrompis Yuuri cherchant du mieux possible ses mots.

Wolfram, lui, ne c'était pas attendu à ce que Yuuri pense autant à lui... surtout de cette manière... mais alors pourquoi lui avait-il dit toutes ces absurdités ?

- A force de pensait à tout ça j'en suis venu à me poser des questions sur... sur tes sentiments pour moi.

- Je pensais pourtant avoir était clair : tu es à moi et à personne d'autre, répondit simplement Wolfram tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Yuuri le suivit du regard. Tout paraissait si simple comme ça, mais il voulait en avoir le coeur net.

- Pourtant on ne peut pas dire que tu m'appréciais au début alors... comment voulais-tu que je n'en vienne pas à penser que...

- Que je voulais juste être "le fiancé du Maoh" ? Tu penses sincèrement que j'aurais pu rester avec toi juste pour ça ? se moqua le blond. T'es vraiment un boulet.

- Je ne suis pas un boulet d'abord !

- Bien, ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter : il est vrai que je ne t'ai pas tout de suite portait dans mon coeur, surtout après que je me sois retrouvé fiancé à toi quelques heures à peine après ton arrivé mais... on va dire que j'ai appris à te connaître.

Yuuri écoutait attentivement les paroles du mazoku, retenant presque sa respiration.

- T'es un idiot, un boulet, toujours à la ramasse et incapable de te débrouiller tout seul plus de quelques minutes. T''écoutes jamais ce qu'on peut te dire, n'agissant que sur des coups de tête mais pourtant tu agis toujours en faisant passer le bien des autres avant le tien, poursuivi Wolfram quelque embarrassé par ses propres aveux, mais si c'était le seul moyen pour que Yuuri comprenne enfin ses sentiments il devait continuer. Tu m'as montré que les humains n'étaient peut-être pas si mauvais que je le pensais et... plus je passais du temps avec toi et plus je voulais rester à tes côtés. Le fait que tu sois le Maoh n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments, même si ça reste quelque chose t'important quand même.

Il s'interrompis quelque secondes : avait-il bien choisi ses mots ? Yuuri comprenait-il enfin qu'il l'aimait du plus profond de son coeur ?

- C'est avec que je veux, pas le Maoh, lui il est trop prétentieux, se moqua Wolfram. Je... je t'aime vraiment Yuuri, pour ce que tu es, même avec tout tes défauts et...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase Yuuri venant subitement de se jeter sur lui, s'emparant alors avidement de ses lèvres. Wolfram, sous le choc, mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il répondit finalement au baiser, entrouvrant timidement les lèvres. Il ne put réprimer un frisson quand il sentit la langue de Yuuri venir frôler, caresser la sienne avant qu'elles ne s'entremêlent sensuellement. Yuuri le poussa délicatement sur le lit, le forçant à s'allonger. Il s'installa à quatre pattes au dessus de lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec passion et tendresse.

Il se séparèrent finalement. Wolfram avait les joues écarlates et un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime Wolfram, dit alors Yuuri.

Le sourire de Wolfram ne fit que s'agrandir. Enfin Yuuri lui disait ces mots qu'il avait tant attendus, redoutant parfois de ne jamais les entendre.

- T'avais intérêt, répondis juste le blond, parce que je t'aime aussi.

Yuuri s'allongea finalement sur le lit, Wolfram venant s'installer à ses côtés.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne comptes plus annuler les fiançailles ? demanda faiblement Yuuri.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai jamais pensé les annulés, je pensais que _toi_ tu le ferais...

- Mais pourtant Murata m'a dit que... Je vois, c'était son plan depuis le début on dirait.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'impatienta Wolfram ne comprenant pas de quoi Yuuri voulait parler.

Yuuri lui expliqua ce que lui avait dit Murata un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- T'es vraiment facile à berner.

- Hey ! commença Yuuri avant que Wolfram ne l'embrasse pour le faire taire.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste. C'est finalement Yuuri qui rompit le silence :

- J'ai... envie de toi.

Wolfram fut heureux que seul le feu de la cheminé et les faibles rayons de la lune les éclaire, sinon Yuuri aurait vu à quel point il était écarlate. Comment Yuuri pouvait-il prononcer ses quelques mots avec une voix si sensuelle ? Et surtout comment pouvait-il penser que lui n'en avait pas envie, surtout depuis le temps qu'il faisait tout pour Yuuri le remarque ?

- Et ben t'attends quoi ? répondis faiblement le mazoku.

Yuuri n'hésita pas une seule seconde et s'empara avidement des lèvres du blond. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi plusieurs fois avant que Yuuri ne libère finalement les lèvres du blond, déposant à la place quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire avant de finalement mordillé le lobe de son oreille. Wolfram ne c'était pas attendu à ça quand il avait laissé entrer Yuuri. Il ne put empêcher un premier gémissement de franchir ses lèvres alors que Yuuri venait de mordiller l'oreille.

Yuuri commença rapidement à le dévêtir, impatient de pouvoir enfin explorer le corps de son fiancé. Il laissa lentement glisser ses mains sur le tors de son amant, le faisant frissonner. Wolfram décida d'agir un peu et attira le visage du Maoh vers le sien. Cette fois c'est lui qui aurait le contrôle du baiser. Leurs vêtements furent vite relégués au second plan alors que Yuuri commençait l'exploration du corps de Wolfram.

Il parsema le torse du blond de baisers papillons avant de lécher, sucer, mordiller ses boutons de chair le faisant gémir un peu plus. Il glissa peu à peu vers l'entre jambe de son amant. Il donna un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de sa verge.

- Yuuri, l'interpella alors Wolfram légèrement embarrassé par les situation.

Yuuri était sur le point de réaliser ses rêves les plus fous... Ce dernier suçota quelques peu le bout de la verge du blond, le sentant déjà complètement pantelant sous ses attouchements, avant de l'engloutir peu à peu. Il entama de doux et lent va et viens, accentuant plus ou moins le contact avec sa langue. Alors que Yuuri commençait petit à petit à augmenter le rythme, la chambre se remplissait déjà des gémissements du blond qui ne pouvait que fermer les yeux et apprécier le plaisir qui Yuuri déversait en lui.

Wolfram glissa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs du Maoh, y entremêlant délicatement ses doigts avant de commencer à onduler quelque des hanches le rapprochant un peu plus de l'orgasme. Le blond se mordit la lèvre alors que les spasmes de plaisir se déversant dans son corps ne cessaient d'augmenter. Alors que Yuuri glissât alors un doigt dans son intimidé voulant ainsi le préparer à le recevoir. L'esprit de Wolfram vola en éclat au moment où son fiancé se mit à suçoter plus fortement le bout de son érection le faisant finalement sombrer pour de bon dans les limbes du plaisir charnelle. Le blond ne remarqua pas vraiment que Yuuri introduisait un troisième doigt en lui, finissant de le préparer.

Yuuri l'embrassa rapidement alors que Wolfram ouvrait enfin les yeux, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer : il s'était déverser dans la bouche de Yuuri.

- Yuuri... murmura t-il.

Ce dernier lui sourit simplement avant de lui surélever les jambes, plaçant sa propre érection au niveau de l'intimité du blond. Il commença à s'introduire dans ce corps chaud, surveillant la réaction de Wolfram. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand il fut enfin complètement entre alors que Wolfram grimaçait légèrement de douleur.

- Désolé, s'excusa Yuuri, mais j'ai vraiment envie de toi.

- Bouge ! lui ordonna seulement le blond tout en lui lança un regard noir.

Yuuri ne se fit pas prier et commença à sortir lentement avant d'entrer d'un coup sec. Il entama ainsi quelques va et viens jusqu'au moment où Wolfram se cambra, laissant échapper un gémissement bien plus prononcé que les précédents. Yuuri sourit comprenant qu'il avait trouver le point magique qui lui permettrait d'envoyer Wolfram au septième ciel. Il pilonna encore et encore cette zone si sensible du blond, le voyant rapidement l'accompagnait par de légers mouvements des hanches.

Yuuri ferma finalement les yeux se concentrant seulement sur les soupirs de son amant, alors que les siens s'y mêlaient peu à peu.

- Plus vite... Yuuri, plus... Mmm.

Wolfram s'agrippa au drap, se tortillant légèrement sous les coups de reins de Yuuri. Son corps entier le brûlait de plaisir, chaque centimètres carrés de son être n'appelait qu'à une chose : la délivrance. Il sentit peu à peu son propre membre se réveiller. Alors qu'il laissait glisser sa main sur son érection, il senti sa main être remplacé par celle de Yuuri.

Le Maoh avait l'impression de totalement perdre le contrôle de son propre corps. Le rythme de ses coups de rein ne répondait désormais plus à aucune logique, augmentant toujours plus alors qu'il approchait de l'extase. Après de longues minutes qui lui parurent durée une éternité, Wolfram se déversa une nouvelle fois. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent sous l'effet de l'orgasme, arrachant un râle de plaisir à Yuuri alors que son anneau de chair se refermait davantage sur le membre de ce dernier.

Yuuri ne put que donner quelques derniers coups de butoir et, n'y tenant plus, jouit dans le corps même du blond. Il se laissa tomber sur le corps du mazoku qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Yuuri se retira doucement du corps de son amant avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Wolfram qui revenait peu à peu à lui s'installa dans les bras de Yuuri, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Ils refaisaient peu à peu surface, quittant ainsi le monde de douceur et volupté où les avaient conduit leur orgasme.

Revenu à eux, la respiration retrouvé, ils s'installèrent plus confortablement dans les draps, Wolfram revenant se nicher dans les bras de son fiancé.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé Wolfram, mais je t'aime vraiment plus que tout, dit finalement le Maoh tout en passant délicatement sa main dans les cheveux du blond.

- Je veux bien te croire, murmura Wolfram. Mais maintenant que tu as compris que je t'aimais sincèrement, tu as intérêt à officialiser nos fiançailles... et ne dragues plus personne parce que sinon...

- Depuis le temps que je te dis que je ne drague personne, t'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ! Comme si je pouvais vouloir quelqu'un d'autre alors que je t'ai toi. Et puis, pour l'officialisation j'en suis sur que Murata à déjà du préparer les papiers... donc tout devrait être réglé demain.

Wolfram déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou, heureux d'entendre que Yuuri ne voulait personne que lui, et que ça avait toujours était ainsi... Il était plus qu'heureux.

- Dis, la prochaine fois que tu retournes sur Terre je pourrai venir, n'est-ce pas.

- Heu... En fait je...

- Quoi, tu veux pas ? demanda Wolfram tout en se redressant.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! le rassura Yuuri. En fait j'allais te le proposer, avoua t-il.

- Alors c'est décidé, je viens, ajouta t-il se réinstallant.

Le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce alors qu'ils sombraient peu à peu dans un profonds sommeil. Les jours à venir promettaient d'être plus que chargés et ils n'auraient sûrement pas beaucoup de temps seul à seul... en dehors de leurs heures de sommeil. Après tout, tout le monde allait sûrement vouloir fêter cette bonne nouvelle, que ce soit à Shinmakoku où sur Terre…


End file.
